1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed to twist drills for use, primarily by non-professionals, for multiple material applications (wood, drywall, plastic, rubber, non-ferrous metals and thin ferrous plate or sheets).
2. The Prior Art
For each type of material (wood, drywall, plastic, rubber, non-ferrous metals, ferrous metals, ceramics, glass), there exists a specific twist drill design which can be optimized for use with that particular material. However, such highly specialized twist drills can be expensive in and of themselves, and having a complete suite of twist drills for each material can present an expense that only a professional machine shop can afford. For individual persons or small businesses, such highly specialized twist drills can be an unjustifiable expense.
In addition, twist drills that are made for “home” or non-professional use, that is, for drilling in typical materials as wood, drywall, plastic, rubber, non-ferrous metals (e.g., aluminum, copper), and thin ferrous plate (sheet steel), are typically configured to produce relatively long spiral or coiled chips, which can be bothersome as they tend to collect around the drilling site, and can interfere with the actual operation of the twist drill.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved twist drill design that is capable of performing well when used with a wide variety of materials.
It would be desirable to provide a twist drill design, particularly for multiple materials, that is capable of providing smooth, clean drilling.
It would also be desirable to provide a twist drill design that has improved material removal characteristics.
It would also be desirable to provide a twist drill design particularly suited for non-professional or home use, which is configured to produce small chips that are readily removed from the interface between the work material and the twist drill, for improved performance.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.